


moments silence

by ninjatools



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like everyone dies, M/M, This Is Sad, i was feeling really depressed so thats probably obvious, like only read this if you are prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjatools/pseuds/ninjatools
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this.





	moments silence

**Author's Note:**

> this is your final warning: I WAS LISTENING TO MY DEPRESSION PLAYLIST WHEN I WROTE THIS IN ONE SITTING AT LIKE 2AM AND ITS SAD

He always knew this day would come, knew that it couldn't last forever. But it wasn't supposed to be this way, not like this. It was supposed to happen years from now, when they were both old and grey, taken softly in sleep. 

He wasn't supposed to be left holding the bloody corpse of his lover, blonde hair muddied by gore, body slowly cooling, still and dead in his arms.

He was supposed to go first, was supposed to be waiting when Naruto joined him. He couldn't live without Naruto, he wouldn't. 

He kneels in the mud of the battlefield, the stench of blood and shit strong in the air, shouts and screams echoing around him and sees none of it, hears nothing but the rushing of his blood in his ears and the pounding of his heart. 

Naruto is a solid weight across his knees, his blood coating Sasuke's entire body, forming a sticky red layer, arms hanging limply, his prosthetic rotting rapidly now there was no chakra to sustain it. His body is mangled, one leg missing, and neck almost severed, head lolling obscenely, hair laying in the mud. His blue eyes, once shining and full of life, dull and empty, staring up at a sky clouded with thunder. Ribs protrude at a sickening angle out of the gaping maw his chest has become. Sasuke closes Naruto's eyes.

He’d got there too late. He’d felt a sudden flare of Naruto's chakra before it suddenly disappeared and Sasuke had teleported as close as possible just in time to see his lover’s body hit the ground. When he reached his side, he was already gone, wounds too severe to heal, Kurama’s chakra having run out a sometime during the seemingly endless fighting.

War was dirty and messy and violent and Sasuke knew wars always left victims and casualties but he’d never even dreamed it could be Naruto. Naruto, who was one of the most powerful men in the world, who was the sun to his moon, the love of his life, his best friend, his only reason for existing. Naruto, who was gone, was dead. 

Everything comes rushing back in with perfect clarity. He sees Kakashi fall, struck down from behind, blind and exhausted. Watches as Sakura reaches the limit of her Strength of a Hundred Seals, her body giving up before she can deliver a finishing blow to her opponent, ageing and withering, dead and shrivelled before she hits the ground. All around him he sees Leaf nin fall, exhausted by the constant fighting and overwhelmed by numbers.

For the moment, all is still around him, the battle moved away from where he cradles his dead lover, completely vulnerable. He knows what he has to do, knows there's no way he can ever go on without his light, without his Naruto. 

He gathers all his remaining chakra before forming the seal for Planetary Devastation and watches as the ground around him begins to be drawn upwards, a giant boulder forming high above them. He lets the jutsu do its work, his attention once again on the dead body in his lap. 

He brushes his fingers through Naruto's hair, filthy and nearly unrecognisable as blonde, and brings a hand up to cup a blood streaked cheek. Naruto is cold now, stiff and unresponsive, so far from the vibrant living man he loved. Sasuke leans down, the meteor bearing down on them, and gently kisses Naruto's blue lips. He mouths ‘I love you’ with a soft smile on his face as the meteor touches down.

Its instantaneous, hundreds die, Sasuke among them. The age of ninja is over.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway hope yall are ok lmao  
> i literally wrote this and published it so it hasnt been proof read or edited  
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://lesbiankarin.tumblr.com/)(@lesbiankarin)


End file.
